the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chantry
Chantries have been in use for centuries by almost all the Orders and while their outward appearance has changed to match the times, their internal makeup and function remains unaltered. A Chantry is a designated location, normally a building or estate, effectively owned by a single Order and is used by members of that Order for the purpose of fraternization and networking. Chantries are supposed to be kept secret, although the longest running Chantries are usually known to other Adepts in the area. Off limits to non-Members of the Order (unless they are recognized affiliates), the Chantry is overseen by a board of Senior Members of the Order who fund it, patron most of its resources, and oversee any affairs going on. Ideally, when an Adept is new in an area or plans on spending time, they will 'present' themselves to the Chantry. This practice allows Chantries across the world to act as nexus hubs for their Orders, with members keeping track of one another and Senior Members staying abreast of what's going on. If an Adept doesn't stop in regularly to any local Chantries, they won't be disciplined in any way, but their fellow Order members may view them as an outsider and loner. Chantries differ according to each Order, and even within Orders every Chantry will have a character all its own. A Monastic Chantry would probably be a friary, where else a King Chantry would be like an international embassy or consolute. Chantries will almost always have Adept security, larger ones may have entire mono-Order Squads present to guard them. Tribunes overlooking Chantries will probably be well connected with members of the Order outside the Chantry, allowing them to call in help from unexpected quarters. *See also, Secrets of the Order Lore. Bounties & Missions: Chantries are hubs for each Order, they are where the Senior Members of any Order can often be found as well as prominent local members of the Order. They also serve as areas where the intimate business of the Order is conducted. Research or projects related to the Order's business are carried out here in the safe confines of fellow Order members where prying eyes will have a hard time getting access too. Enemies important to the Order may have 'Bounties' listed here for the more intrepid members to go after. These Bounties come with a reward and offer details on what the Order knows of the target. Missions are just that, operations posted at Chantries, normally by Senior Members, for other members to take up as they see fit. Missions are normally search and acquire, with Adepts being allowed to keep whatever else they come across during the operation. Mercenaries of each Order will obviously frequent Chantries of their Order to pick up jobs. Titles Within A Chantry: -Grand Master = Most Chantries, certainly the larger ones, will vote among themselves to appoint one of the Masters as a Grand Master. He will act as a director for the Senior Members, enforcing their will and acting as head of all operations within the Chantry. -Master = A Master is one of the Senior Members who lead the Chantry and help fund it. -Tribune = An Adept who works for the Chantry as security.